In The Night
by mimibeebee
Summary: A strong breeze ruffled his hair and his attention turned to the window. Why was it open? He set the bucket of paint down and walked over to it, peering out. His eyes adjusted he caught sight of a girl up in a tree near the house. Yup. It was her.


**Mmmmm…you can never have too much fanfiction of a canon OTP xD**

**Enjoiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzz**

It was dark.

He tiptoed slowly yet steadily down the hall. The carpet did wonders to muffle his footsteps.

He reached the door to his destination and carefully turned the knob, urging it with his mind not to squeak. It didn't. He quietly sighed in relief when he was able to push the door open, an uncapped can of paint secured in the firm grasp of his left hand. He didn't exactly have a specific plan; basically, just jack up her stuff with the paint and get out. He smiled to himself. It never got old.

He opened the door just wide enough to slip inside. In the moonlight, he could make out the mostly still figure of Daphne in her bed; her figure rose and fell in deep, long rhythms. His eyes darted to the neighboring bed and he was surprised to find it empty.

Well, maybe it just _looked_ empty. He crept closer, and, living up to his suspicions, Sabrina was not under her covers.

_Figures_, he thought. _Why does she always wait until _night_ to have all the fun?_

A strong breeze ruffled his hair and his attention turned to the window. Why was it open? He set the bucket of paint down and walked over to it, peering out. At first he couldn't see anything, since it was a half moon tonight and not much light was shed, but once his eyes adjusted he caught sight of a girl up in a tree near the house. He half-smiled and squinted.

Yup.

It was her.

He looked back into the room. For a moment, he felt stoked. Sabrina was not only completely oblivious to the impending crime he would rein upon her room, she was completely absent from the scene. This opportunity only came once, maybe twice, in a Trickster King's lifetime. And that was saying something, since he lived forever. But as that feeling passed, he realized he didn't, in fact, want to prank her at all. He kinda just wanted to go over to her and…like…talk, or something.

Taking one last look at the paint can, he unfolded his wings and took off from the windowsill. The night breeze chilled him through his pajamas, and it felt good. He fluttered over to where the girl sat in the crook of a few branches, hugging her knees and leaning against the main stem.

He floated behind her and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "What a rebel."

She surprised him for the second time that night, cooly turning her head around to face him and giving him a dreamy look. "Oh…hey, Puck."

"What are you doing?" He flapped up beside her and sat on the same branch.

"You know…just…sitting." She stared into the sky where the moon hovered above them. He stared at her eyes, glittering with its reflection.

"How did you manage to get the window open?" he asked, still a little shocked at this sensitive, calm Sabrina.

She didn't look at him. "Mirror helped me." She looked down and smiled a little. "I stole a little magic. But don't worry—I'm not going to let myself get addicted."

He nodded once and looked around. From this view, the moon offered a romantic shade of light, casting shadows behind the trees and making the tops look sparkly and touched by snow. A light breeze swept over them as they sat. After a long pause, Puck asked, "Why are you out here?" He didn't really feel the need to insult her or anything. It was as if the scenery had changed him. Maybe that's what had happened to Sabrina.

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I just came out here one night because I thought I dropped something in the grass when I came home from school, and I realized how peaceful the night is. It helps me calm down." She looked at him. His breath caught. "And it makes me feel happy."

The moon's emanation caught her features in such a way that Puck couldn't breathe. _What is going on? ! _he screamed in his head. _I can't move…this is too weird…. I have to get. Out. Of. Here._

He tried to move but couldn't. He was frozen, just staring at her face. He willed her to do something, anything, unattractive, something to snap him out of this trance that he would rather die than be in.

She frowned. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" she said, having had it come out more like a statement than a question.

He mildly shook his head. "Oh…uhm…was I smiling?"

She laughed. It echoed through the dark and she covered her mouth. "I'm not supposed to be out here. We better keep it down."

"We?" He could move again. "You're the one sounding off your obnoxious laugh! I swear I've heard donkeys use that noise as a mating call!" He followed this up with an array of repulsive animal sounds, all of which Sabrina, for some reason, thought hilarious and laughed even more. They both were disturbing the night, but didn't care.

"What's with you?" Puck finally asked. "You're really…happy."

"As opposed to…?"

"Bitter and depressing."

"Well—"

"Not to mention bossy, arrogant, impulsive…." He counted on his fingers.

"You just described yourself."

He looked at the three digits he had held up. "Looks like I did."

She smiled. "I don't really know what's with me," she said, answering his question. "Although it may have something to do with…this!"She whipped a folded piece of lined paper out of her sweat pants pocket and held it out to him. "Read it."

"_Read?_" He appeared horrified.

"Just do it, stinkpot," she insisted, and he took the paper. "Now unfold it and read it. Read it out loud."

Puck did as he was told. "'Sabrina'," he began, "'I know I've only known you for this school year, but from the time we spend together in Science, I think you're pretty, smart, funny, and just the most amazing girl I've ever met. Wanna go out with me? From…Nathan…." Puck had started to slow down his reading when he got to the compliments and now he stared at the last word as if he didn't understand. He could, of course, read, and just pretended like he couldn't so people didn't force him to. Now he wished he had never learned in the first place. "Who's…uhm…Nathan?" he asked, voice cracking.

Sabrina sighed a dreamy sigh and said, "This guy in my Science class…!" She giggled. "I think he's really cute…and I said yes."

Puck tensed his body as if punched.

"_This_ is what I dropped in the grass the first night I came out here," Sabrina admitted, taking the note back. "I read it on the lawn, and ever since I've just felt so serene out here."

Puck nodded. Not that he could relate. He didn't know what to do. Should he be happy for her? Of course he should. Why shouldn't he be? He looked at her. "I'm happy for you."

"Are you okay? You look a little…like, strained."

"Nah, I'm just…tired."

"Me too." She yawned. "Let's get back to bed. Carry me?"

"Yeah, sure whatever," he said. She didn't seem to notice him being even remotely hostile. He picked her up under the knees and arms, and she tucked her hands by her chest, already falling asleep. He had a little trouble squeezing in through the window, but they made it. He laid her down in her bed.

She turned on her side to get comfortable, letting one arm hang over the side. In doing so, the hanging hand released the piece of paper Nathan had given her.

Puck watched it drift to the ground.

He watched it as it lay on the ground.

He watched it.

After he was sure Sabrina was in a deep sleep, he slowly—_slowly—_reached for the note. He took it between his right index and middle finger, pinching it tightly so it wouldn't flutter. In a squat position, he leaned to his left and dragged over the open can of paint. It slid across the carpet almost soundlessly.

The feeling that passed through him when he dipped the note inside the can was indescribable. He pressed it down, down, down until the paint threatened to overflow. He brought his arm back up, empty of the paper. He clenched his fist.

With his clean hand, he moved the paint so it stood directly beneath Sabrina's draping arm. He touched the tips of his hand to hers to make it seem as if she had touched it while dropping it in.

He stood.

It hadn't seemed like much time had passed, but they had spent a good part of the A.M. outside. He looked to the clock and found it was almost six.

He went back to his room, his main objective to get rid of the paint on the lower end of his arm, when he found the sun was rising.

It was morning.

**I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE SITTING YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH B)**

**Uhm, yeah, I guess this is an OK story. I love this ship. Sorry if they're OOC…I have a tendency to do that by accident D:**

**So, yeah…I guess…I'm gonna go to sleep nao..so…bai! :D**

**(P.S. There won't be a sequel, in case anyone was curious. This is the one and only chapter xD)**


End file.
